


Benediction

by Alecto



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-sentence fic based on a pairing and three words prompt:</p><p> <i>Joan and Moriarty. Stinger, recalibration, museum.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vynessia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vynessia).



  


To Moriarty, Joan is like Nike, the Winged Victory of Samothrace now brought to life in soft caresses of silk and flowing raven's wing hair. Sherlock is not the problem here. He's predictable like that, and his appearance necessitates only the smallest adjustment in her plans.

With a cocktail in hand, Moriarty slips through the crowd of party guests until she brushes up against Joan. Her breath still reeks of mint and brandy as she whispers, "Catch me if you can."

**Author's Note:**

> Photo is from Lucy Liu's photoshoot for the recent Emmy magazine.
> 
> To play along (aka prompt me), [drop an ask in my tumblr.](http://alectoperdita.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
